Dentists and bruises and needles, oh my!
by 19TeamEdward01
Summary: Bella has to go to the dentist. Who takes care of her? Edward of course! Sweet fluff. Only rated M for a mild dirty joke. Enjoy!


_**Hey, guys. This is my first story on fanfiction and I'm so excited. I am a Twilight and Team Edward freak, so, if you're like me, I really hope you'll enjoy my story. This takes place right after Eclipse. It's only rated M because there is French kissing and talk about birth control, oh, and MILD dirty jokes and language. All these characters belong to the goddess of Stephanie Meyer, except for dentists. Love,_ _ **19TeamEdward01**_ _** And I know this is long far than any other 2011 twilight stories, but I only read it a few years ago. Enjoy!_ _J_

 **BPOV**

The day I dreaded for, well, since I was fourteen, was happing tomorrow. Yep. I was getting my wisdom _teeth_ removed finally. When I was fourteen they slowly came in and everything was normal and okay. Then they started hurting. Honestly I was so used to the pain that I all but forgot about them. It was only a few weeks ago when, after eating an apple, I remembered. Of course my fiancé freaked out over this, even Carlisle did. They told me I had to remove them or my 'vampire teeth' after the transformation wouldn't be as strong. So now I had no choice. Oh and did I mention how much I HATE the dentist? Until fifteen I hardly took care of my teeth, I didn't care about them. Story short I had over ten cavities one checkup. Renee wasn't _mad_ , but very disappointed. So I changed my ways and all but forgot about those awful freshman days.

I kept pacing my room, walking in quick fast lines. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, he was worrying about me worrying so much.

"Bella," his voice was a smooth whisper, "it'll be okay, Charlie will be by your side when you awaken and I'll be here as soon as you get home,"

His words made me feel a little better, yet not much. "I know," I sighed and finally sat down on my bed.

Slowly he pulled me against his chest and rubbed my back. Eventually I started letting my eye lids close…

Three knocks on my door startled the heck out of me. Suddenly the cool arms once wrapped around me were gone. I squeaked a little 'come in' and sat up.

Charlie came in my room quickly. "Did I wake you? It's only six,"

"No," I lied, "what's up, dad?"

He looked at my window and frowned. "Remember Riley, uh, that kid who went missing?"

I gasped and shuddered. Yes, I remember him. I also remember Edward and Seth ripping and burning him to pieces. "Yes." My voice came out super high pitched. Charlie eyed me suspiciously.

"Well anyways, his parents raised money so the police can go searching for him again. And that happens to fall on tomorrow. I'm sorry, Bells. Maybe Alice, or," he scowled, "Edward can take you?"

My eyes wondered to the closet which I was sure he was in. "Yeah, I'll ask him."

He nodded and stepped back out my door. "'Kay. Maybe you should call him?" He looked at my new phone Edward all but forced in my hands.

I furiously shook my head, if I called him, his phone would ring in my closet. "No! I mean he knows about it and um I'll text Edward later."

Charlie nodded. "You'll be fine, Bella. It's not _that_ scary, and I'm sure Edward will take good care of you, I hope he does." I glared at him. "And thanks for dinner, it was good. Night." He closed the door.

As soon as his footsteps disappeared, Edward was facing me on my bed.

"See, I'll be by your side as soon as your eyes open. I'll even hold your hand while you fall asleep."

My heart fluttered. "I love you,"

"As I love you, my sweet, sweet Bella."

Our lips met smoothly. At first it was a small kiss full of love, but soon it turned passion filled. Lately we've been 'practicing'. That meant 'French' kissing, which in my book was the best. Some nights I hardly slept, we just kissed, kissed, kissed, kissed, kissed. I was thrilled when his tongue touched mine. I would miss this, a whole week without a kiss seemed like forever to the both of us. But for now I could enjoy it. For now I could pull his hair as hard as I want and let my heart thump loudly as he touched my cheek.

Forever we stayed like that, but around ten, he pulled away and let me fall asleep on him.

"Bells… Bella… it's time to wake up, Edward's here…" I popped up at my finance's name. Dad was standing by my bed, already in uniform. The clock read seven a.m. Great. "I got to go. Love you sweetie."

I mumbled a small 'love you too' and he left.

The door swung open again, and there, looking more perfect than any person had the right to, was my Greek god. He was wearing black, my favorite color on him, his hair was perfectly messy, his jaw line tight, topaz eyes, and that god damn perfect smile that made my heart stop, breathing speed up, and a smile to graze over my lips. His shoes were tied into the perfect bow and even his shirt was put perfectly around his abdomen, just so my wondering eyes could make out every ab, every curve….

Edward walked over to me and leaned down below my bed. His hand cupped my cheek. "Good morning angel."

"Mmm, good morning, angel." He chuckled while shaking his head. "How much time do I have?" I wondered aloud.

His eyes flickered to my clock. "I'd say half an hour, well if you want to go get breakfast. Actually you have no choice. My Bella shall eat a _good_ meal before she can't for a week, not pop-tarts." I giggled a little and sat up. He smiled and stood up. "I'll be in the living room."

Once he was gone I sighed and got up. Groggily, very groggily, I walked to my closet. The other day Alice suggested I wear something comfortable, but something I don't mind ruining. So I looked towards my cotton clothes. After a minute or so I found a black, cotton shirt that had a faded white peace sign in the middle. Then I went to my drawers and grabbed a pair of nice jeggings that Edward seemed to love on me.

I then grabbed my bag and went to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and while it was heating up used the toilet and put my hair in a bun, no time for hair today. I stepped in the warm spray and washed my over-heated body.

In no time at all I got out, brushed my teeth, put some water proof eyeliner on, Chap Stick, lip gloss, and walked as slow as I could back to my room. I put my ring on (I took it off to shower), put my necklace on (Edward got me a chain to put his crystal heart on), and put on my old converse. Then I even slower walked down the stairs. I heard Edward chuckle at my procrastination.

"Ready?" I only nodded and let him lock Charlie's house up while I went to his Volvo.

He opened my door and got in himself before I could blink. When he pulled out of my drive way, my heart kicked to over-drive. Not the good Edward's-kissing-me-over-drive, but the I-might-die-over-drive. Of course he noticed this and grabbed my hand over the console.

"Bella dear, I promise, _I swear_ you'll survive this,"

"But it will hurt after, and I can't kiss you, and Angela _and_ Mike for that matter said it hurts like hell, I believe them, and-"

Edward cut me off. "Shh, yes, it will hurt. But is one week's worth of pain worse than your entire existence hurting? No."

I looked over at him. "But I can't kiss you for a _week_. And what will you do, I'll be bleeding like crazy,"

He nodded. "The kissing part will definitely be hard," he threw a crooked smile at me that made my knees week, " and the blood; I'll be fine. Besides, it will have a whole lot of antiseptics in it and won't be as good." He laughed at his joke. Now, where, my dearest, would you like to eat? But it has to be really good, okay?"

My thumb rubbed the top of his hand. "Um, Starbucks." Something good, that he approved, yet didn't cost _that_ much.

Within two seconds we were there, it felt like. Time was defiantly not my friend at the moment.

I got a white mocha and oatmeal. We sat there, only making small talk, until I finished my coffee.

 **EPOV**

Bella drummed her fingers nervously on her shaking leg. She was biting her lip, and with the other hand exploring the palm of my hand. I kept reminding her she'd be okay, but I knew that didn't help her. She was scared. Actually Bella has been so scared all week that Jasper went hunting because he couldn't handle it. Alice even scared him.

The door across the room opened and a middle aged, blonde hair woman walked out with a clipboard. "Isabella Swan,"

Now Bella's heart was really racing. She stood up, holding my hand tightly, and followed the woman. "How are you today?"

Bella swallowed. "G-good."

The woman, Allyssa, stopped and turned to her. "You'll be fine. Take a seat in room two, please."

Shakily, Bella sat down on the chair, breathing heavily, while I sat on a chair next to her. We never broke our hands apart. "You'll be here, right?"

"As soon as those beautiful eyes open." She nodded.

Allyssa came back in. She swiftly moved to the computer sitting on a low hung counter and pulled up my fiancée's profile. Then she reached up into a few cabinets and grabbed a needle full of antiseptics. Bella gulped, I squeezed her hand tighter.

Just then the dentist walked in, Dr. Miller. His mind was very concerned for Bella, even he could see her hyperventilating and sweating.

He sat down across from me and shook my hand. "Hello, I'm Dr. Miller… wait, aren't you Dr. Cullen's kid?"

"Yes, sur." I smiled proudly.

"Thought so, Edward, correct?" Bella nodded in answer for me. He looked at Bella. "Where's Chief Swan today, I thought he made the appointment?" His eyes swapped between us.

She nodded again. "He did, but got called into work this morning."

I knew what he was trying to do, he was distracting her eyes from all the needles and sharp objects. "And, if you don't mind me asking, is Mr. Cullen a good friend?"

Bella smiled and blushed. "No, uh, he's my fiancé." She held up her ring for effect.

He mirrored Bella's smile as his eyes flickered between us. "Lovely. Don't listen to all those people who say 'that's too young'. My wife and I met in seventh grade, got married at eighteen, and have been together for twenty years."

Her heart started slowing down as she glanced at me.

But as soon as it slowed down, it sped up as Allyssa came around and started opening her mouth wide open. Bella's eyes widened at the drugs, the needle, and the doctor. I felt helpless, utterly helpless. "You'll fill a pinch, honey. Just breathe in…" she stuck the needle to her gums, "and out," and pocked her _hard_.

All I could smell was Bella's blood collecting in her mouth, mixing with her saliva. Soon enough I could smell her tears, my most hated smell in the world; for it meant my Bella was hurting. But I watched closely as the clear liquid went into her gums, whishing more than ever, it was me under that needle.

Dr. Miller moved across the room when the numbing was in her gums and grabbed an inhalant of Nitrous Oxide Gas to put her asleep. I was warry of this movement, but found myself holding back a laugh at Bella in the clear mask.

"Now count down from ten."

Bella opened her mouth and sighed. "Ten… nine… eight…"

I leaned over her and kissed her ear. "I love you, I'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled. "Five…" And was out cold.

The doctor came over to me. "We'll call you as soon as she's done." I nodded and walked back to the waiting room.

 **BPOV**

With my eyes still watery, I counted down. "Ten… nine… eight…"

Edward leaned over and gave me the sweetest kiss on my ear. "I love you, I'll be here when you wake up." I smiled.

"Five…" Then black.

It felt as if a second gone by and I opened my eyes. I wanted to tell them, and fast, that the medicine didn't work and I was awake. So I opened my mouth. There was something in there… WOW! It's over!? My eyes darted over, and sure enough, Edward was there, smiling down at me.

 **EPOV**

Dr. Miller came out to me and smiled. "It went very well, she's still out cold. Here," he handed me a little booklet "this is a helpful list regarding foods that won't hurt her. I sent her medication to 932 East Front Street in Port Angeles, is that still good?"

"Yes, thank you." Charlie said he's pick it up so I could get it home. He opened Bella's door for me.

I anxiously sat down next to Bella. She looked so… so out of it. But she looked very adorable, with the line of bloody drool slipping down onto her shirt. I chuckled quietly and waited a few more seconds until her eyes flickered open. I smiled as her eyes shot towards me and calmed down.

"Hello, love." I smiled even wider as her eyes grew bigger and bigger. Clearly she was feeling the drugs they gave her.

She sat up. "It's owver?" I nodded, trying to contain my laughter. "So I'm a vampire now!?" The laughter slipped, god she's cute. She glared at me. "Where my vanwgs at?"

I stood up, shaking hard. "B-bella, let's go home."

Bella stood up, holding me for support. When we got in the car she cocked her head in confusion. "Where's the broowm?"

By this point I was laughing so hard I felt like I could cry. "What?"

"Vampires fly brooms! Gowd, you don't know so much for a vampire yourself."

I raced as fast as I could back to my house. Bella fell asleep in the car.

Once inside I sat her down on our couch, next to Esme, and sat on the other side of her.

She woke up again. I secretly hoped she was still loopy, my family would love it.

And she was. "Edward has a small broowm,"

Everyone, even Esme, broke up laughing at this random statement.

Emmett smiled and winked at me before turning to face her. "Did you want his broom to be big?"

"Yews," she sighed and looked at me trying not to laugh. "I like big broowms."

This time my laugh was the loudness. But sadly after that, she started regaining herself. She didn't say another word, but fixed the gauze in her mouth. Alice sighed and left to hunt. Emmett though was very pleased at this. I knew he'd always hold her up to this, and me possibly.

Then she started crying. All my laughter was gone in an instant and I was next to her. "Bella? What's wrong?"

Bella sniffed a little. "I newd sowmthing cowld." The medicine must have _all_ worn out.

"I'll go get icepacks-"

"Wait!" She grabbed my hands and slowly brought them to her checks. "Pwerfect."

I smiled and happily kept my hands there.

We stayed like that for a while, happily content in our own little bubble. Everyone, except Esme, even left to go hunting. Esme said she wanted to help out with Bella. Of course my silly girl got mad at this but soon passed it off. Before we knew it, it was five p.m.

 **BPOV**

Edward drove me home quickly and helped me inside. As usual I went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner.

"What are you doing, love?" I turned around to see a very confused vampire.

I cleared my throat and laughed a little. "Making dinnwer…"

He shook his head, grabbed my hands, and pulled me away. "No, dear, you are not. I'm a hundred percent positive Charlie wouldn't expect you to make dinner. Yesterday he was actually considering going to a fast food place so he can eat and get you a smoothie."

"Oh."

"He should be here in a few with your medicine." I only nodded and lead him back towards my room.

At moments like this, I really, really wish I could kiss him. How dare he look so tempting, sprawled across my bed. It made me want our honeymoon even more, which brought an idea to my head. "Edward?"

"Yes, love?"

I sat up, crisscrossed, on my bed. "So our honeymwoon, um, where _are_ we going?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Nice try, Bella. It's a surprise." I glared at him for a moment. My brain was so confused. Would it be cold there? Hot? Would it even be in the United States? Is he going to surprise me by saying that vampires can go to space, and he has a house on Mercury?

A loud vibration from my pocket startled me out of it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bells. I'm getting something to eat from Sonic. Do you want a frosty or a smoothie?"

Hmm. "Um, icecream… minwt."

I could hear him laugh a little. "Be home in a few."

Then I lied back down, cradled in my personal icepack's arms. He started humming my lullaby-

 **EPOV**

"Bella, Bella, love…. Waky waky… Charlie has food…"

My Bella opened her eyes slowly. Tears welled in her eyes. I swooped her up quickly and put my hands on either side of her face. She half smiled, but continued silently crying. I hated seeing her in pain, seeing precious tears spill over her soft, swollen cheeks. No longer did I care if Charlie saw me touching Bella. He could live with me carrying her down stairs, I am her fiancé and she is my fiancée anyways. So I carried her down stairs. Charlie's eyes widened, but he said nothing.

 _How long have they been up there? Do you think they were… no. They couldn't have, look how out of it she looks. But I do wonder, does she have birth control, or have they not? Stop thinking about this, she's in pain._

I lightly growled at his thoughts. I _wish_ she had birth control. That would mean she had at least a chance of getting pregnant and being a mother. I could never give that to her. I shook my head, much like Charlie did and got my head out of the gutter.

Her eyes locked with mine as I sat us down on the couch. Charlie handed her a cup and a larger cup with a spoon.

He looked at me. "Oh, gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize," he glanced at Bella sipping her ice water.

I chuckled and kindly cut him off. "It's more than fine, I don't feel to good myself."

His thoughts were actually good about me. He was honestly sorry. "So, um, Edward… I'm presuming Bella wants to stay with you, huh?"

Bella looked at him, oh so cute with a spoon hanging from her lips, and nodded, a soft blush spreading though her cheeks. Charlie wasn't too pleased, but dropped it as he continued watching baseball.

So later that night she went back with me. I scowled at her swollen lips, the insides were bruised… but, of course, I still loved them, still so soft, but it still worried me. She caught me looking and snuggled closer into my chest, falling into a deep, peaceful sleep, only mumbling my name.

Four days later everything went back to normal. I took her to our meadow, where we spent two hours kissing for the first time in what felt like forever. I can't wait to call this angel in my arms my wife.

 _**Thanks guys! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review it!**_


End file.
